The present invention relates to a puzzle, and in particular to a light puzzle which incorporates a plurality of lights and a plurality of switches, in which activation of a switch causes the light pattern to change in a manner dictated by electronic control means, whereby an interactive game is provided.
Existing puzzles of this general type include a two-dimensional array of lights, where a user can turn on or off individual lights and in response to the switching action, the processor turns on and/or off a further pattern of lights. These puzzles suffer the disadvantage that, because they are two-dimensional, there is always an "edge" to the light array at which a different scheme or set of rules to solving the puzzle will apply.